Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr
Nathan is a main character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. He is the eldest son of Lowri and Peter Petrelli, and was named after his father's brother who died shortly before he was born but who was afterwards revived. He has 4 younger siblings - Amber, Hayley, Darrien, Tessa - and is married to Daniella Petrelli. He is currently 20 years old, but is originally from the future and was born only 5 years ago. He has the abilities of Elementokinesis, Thought Projection and Transportation. He is also by now in fact a recreation of himself. He has a younger self. Appearance Like both his parents, Nathan is slightly tall and slim built. He has his father's hazel eyes, and dark blonde/light brown hair which he inherited from his mother, although his has not darkened as much as hers has. Personality Because of the timeline he originally came from, Nathan was at first a little dark and angsty. He has since lightened considerably, but this aspect of his personality can still be triggered to reappear. He has inherited both his parents' dedication to those he loves, and their tendancy towards heroism and self-sacrifice. As a child he had a highly mischievious sense of humour, which still exists to some degree. Home Nathan and Dani share an apartment, which they bought approximately 2 years ago. Before then, they'd lived in rooms in the New York Organisation base. The apartment is modern and located in central New York City. It contains 2 bedrooms, a shower-room and an open-plan living area. They will live here until they have started their own family, and will then search for a larger home in the same area. Abilities Nathan's main ability is Elementokinesis. This is the first ability he manifested, before birth, when he manipulated the air to shield his mother during a raid on B26. Therefore, it is the ability he has the most skill in and control of, although that control can sometimes be lost if emotionally triggered to do so. It is also the ability he favours and uses most of. He uses it to: *create any of the 4 elements *manipulate the movements of any of the 4 elements *manipulate air to shield, to fly and to carry sound to him *mimic a mixture of the elements to avoid a potentially fatal attack *give him automatic immunity to the elements which means they can't harm him. Nathan's second ability is Thought Projection, which he manifested as an infant. He uses it to: *communicate telepathically with nearby people *show others memories and images, and explain complex ideas more coherently than through speech *prove the truth since projected thought can't lie *view thoughts, memories and images in the minds of others (either willing, or forced but this is more difficult and can be blocked) His third ability is Transportation, which he also manifested as an infant, around the same time as Thought Projection. It enables him to: *travel instantly by using a collision with a solid object to form a portal *transport others either with him or without him *transport objects away Family And Relationships *Mother - Lowri Elan Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Brother - Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Sisters - Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli *Aunts - Cadi Courtey, Tracy Calwin, Pippy Gray *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, Jack Calwin *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Hannah Deveaux, Josh Deveaux, Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Claude Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Zoe Gray, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Jake Deveaux *Wife - Daniella Millbrook *Future son - Alec Petrelli Brief History Nathan comes from a timeline where Lowri died captive in B46 when he was a year old. He therefore grew up without a mother, and had little memory of her and no knowledge of what had really happened to her. Because of this, when he was 16 he persuaded Dani to bring him to their past shortly after he'd died, so he could attend her memorial service as well as learn more about her and learn how she died. After learning how she'd been betrayed and captured, he chose to find and kill all those involved. Eventually Dani altered time and saved Lowri, but after that he and Dani learned they could no longer return to their own original time. They began making their lives in this time instead. At first they lived in the New York Organisation base, but after roughly 2 years they bought their own apartment. Nathan began working as an occasional agent for the Organisation, taking missions when he chose to. A few years after this, he took part in the raid to save his father and sisters after they were abducted. Dani warned him that her instincts informed her that one member of his family would not survive, and that she suspected Lowri had chosen to be that member. To save his mother, Nathan sacrificed himself by transporting into the fatal ability-draining bolt aimed at her. He died, and there was no body remaining to heal, but Dani travelled to the future to ask an adult Zachary Gray to recreate him. Another year after this, shortly after his mother's death by draining, he died a few times on missions, saved by Dani until she realised he would continue to die each time she saved him, and she chose to die beside him instead. However, they were all saved by Amber when she manipulated reality to prevent the first death in the family. He has recently freed Dani from an abduction and subsequently proposed to her on her 18th birthday. They were married a few months afterwards, on the same beach where he'd proposed to her. Strengths & Weaknesses Nathan's primary strength is the control and skill he usually has with his abilities, since he has had them for so long - one since before birth and the other 2 since infancy. He has developed them a lot, and often relies on them. He is also strong when Dani is safe and there to help and support him, and also when there is no present threat to the family preventing him from thinking as clearly. Dani Petrelli is Nathan's main weakness. He would do anything to protect her, and has been this way for a long time. He also doesn't think as clearly when there is danger to his family, and emotional triggers can sometimes make him lose control of his elementokinesis. However, this happens rarely by now. The darkness of the timeline he came from can also be another weakness of his. Younger Self Because he is from the future and another timeline, Nathan also has a second, younger self. Nathan Jnr is currently 6 years old and lives with his parents and siblings in their house in New York. He has the same abilities as his older self - Elementokinesis, Thought Projection and Transportation. He is best friends with Daniella Millbrook's younger self and spends a lot of time with her. He has a habit of "exploring" and getting into trouble, and often accidentally leads family members into danger. He is very, very mischievious, and can also be sweet and cute. Category:Characters